Historia de un sueño
by Alisse
Summary: Esto ocurre después de Hades. Saori recibe una visita muy interesante...


Historia de un sueño  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
La típica pregunta que todos se formulan cuando algo que ocurrió no les parece. ¿cierto?. En ese caso, muchas veces se preguntó el por qué de muchas cosas, sin hallar la respuesta de muchas de ellas. Es algo difícil de decir, es de naturaleza humana preguntarse todo lo desconocido  
  
¡Tanto silencio!, no estaba acostumbrada a ello, o quizás no quería escuchar a los demás, a los que la querían y preocupaban por ella  
  
-Ya no puedo más. ¿por qué tenías que irte?, ¿por qué?, me dejaste sola, sin ti esto no tiene sentido  
  
¿Por qué no respondía a sus preguntas?, ¿acaso era muy difícil?  
  
Era una diosa. los sentimientos humanos no deberían afectarla, pero. las cosas no salieron como quería ella. Por primera vez se había enamorado, y él se había ido  
  
Se sentía culpable. Él se interpuso entre ella y la espada de Hades, por protegerla a ella había caído muerto. No, no lo quería aceptar. Jamás pensó en sufrir tanto por un hombre, y menos por él, el chico orgulloso que ella molestaba siempre y siempre. ¿Acaso.?  
  
La mansión la ponía más triste aún (si es que se podía estar más triste). Tan grande y tan solitaria. Debería estar llena de gente, como lo estuvo durante un tiempo, su mejor tiempo, tenía que decirlo. Pero ahora.  
  
Shiriu se había retirado a China a estar con su amiga de la infancia, Sun Rei. Estaba muy afectado aún por la muerte del maestro Dohko, le iba a ser difícil olvidarse de él, más aún viendo siempre esa cascada caer intermitentemente y no lograr ver al maestro viendo el agua caer y también el pensamiento de que su mejor amigo había muerto por salvar a su diosa.  
  
Hyoga se había ido también, sólo que a Siberia. Tan solo como siempre, sin deseos de que lo vean sufrir. la ida de Seiya también le había afectado aunque no había querido demostrarlo, como siempre.  
  
Ikki... bueno, Ikki siempre se va, nunca está con ellos. Quizás aún tiene demasiadas heridas en el alma como para compartir con los demás, con ellos  
  
Shun... él estaba igual que ella, pero aún peor. Shun se sentía completamente culpable por lo ocurrido, se sentía culpable por la muerte de Seiya (según él, él debía morir, no Pegaso). Más encima, Ikki se fue al día siguiente de volver del Hades, cuando Shun estaba internado en el hospital recuperándose de sus heridas. Shun estaba sufriendo mucho, se odiaba por ser la reencarnación de Hades, se odiaba por haber dejado que Hades le ganara, que le dominara. se odiaba por haber dejado morir a Seiya en vez de su correspondido lugar...  
  
Saori se odiaba porque no sabía cómo ayudarlo  
  
Entró a la mansión. Todo oscuro, igual que siempre en el último tiempo, ni un ruido, nada. Entró y fue directo a su habitación, no sin antes pasar por la de Shun, quedó mirando la puerta y, como en noches anteriores, bajó la vista y continuó su camino  
  
Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos nuevamente, la dejó caer, su cansancio era mucho y ya no le importaba llorar. cerró sus ojos y poco a poco se quedó dormida, entonces soñó.  
  
Abrió los ojos nuevamente, estaba la luz encendida y alguien abría la puerta. Extrañada, creyó que era el caballero de Andrómeda  
  
-No, no Saori. No soy Shun  
  
¡Conocía esa voz!, era inconfundible. Por fin el individuo se dejó ver y Saori creyó que estaba loca. Su cabello desparramado y castaño, sus ojos color chocolate y su burlona sonrisa. ¡era él!  
  
-Sei. Seiya- dijo la chica, impresionada. Seiya sonrió más aún, le encantaba ver así a Saori  
  
-El mismo. eh. ¿Saori?- la chica estaba en shock, y miraba a Pegaso sin reaccionar. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, ella lloraba  
  
-Antes que todo, te quería decir que esta no es hora para visitas, lo sé, pero no hay más posibilidad. además esas fachas tuyas no son para la ocasión- Saori se miró su pijama, era bastante "seductor" y mostraba bastante. Pero ¡qué importaba!, Seiya estaba con ella, lo demás no era importante  
  
Perdona que entre sin llamar,  
  
no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.  
  
Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal.  
  
-No importa.- dijo Saori -¿Estás.?  
  
-Sí Saori, estoy muerto- dijo Seiya sonriendo tristemente, pero aún con el brillo pícaro en su mirada -Eso lo sabes perfectamente.  
  
-Bueno, tenía la esperanza.- Saori cortó la frase, ya no tenía caso, había que disfrutar el rato -¿Cómo has estado allá?  
  
-Muy bien- dijo sonriendo a sus anchas -sin mentirte. Pensé que sería peor, al menos para alguien tan activo como yo, pero siempre hay actividades que se organizan. figúrate que el otro día fuimos de incursión  
  
-¿De incursión en Los Campos Eliseos?- preguntó Saori bastante extrañada y divertida a la vez  
  
-Sí, y muy seguidas; como es tan grande lo vamos conociendo de a pedazos. El otro día estuve hablando con un tipo que se llamaba Hernán, llevan cerca de 100 años ahí y aún no lo conoce por completo  
  
-Vaya. bueno, tienes mucho tiempo para conocerlo  
  
-Esa es la ventaja, y el día que tu vayas seré tu guía turístico, al igual que cuando vayan los chicos  
  
-Voy a cobrar tu palabra- dijo Saori, imaginándose ese día. Seiya estará en la puerta del lugar esperándolos, con la misma sonrisa de siempre, y de seguro ellos estarán cambiados. Quizás hasta llenos de arrugas  
  
-Me gustaría que no se acabara- murmuró Saori sonriendo -¿Cómo podré recordar esto?, cómo sabré que no es un sueño?  
  
-Mira. yo creo que mañana no te acordarás, o creerás que sólo fue un sueño, un simple sueño como cualquier otro  
  
Mañana ni te acordarás,  
  
" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.  
  
Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz. -No quiero que ocurra eso. -No depende de nosotros, Saori. Sólo espero que no olvides que vine a verte, que no he sido un ingrato -Te demoraste cerca de un mes- le reprochó la diosa -No puedo estar girando en ti todo el tiempo. aunque he pensado mucho en ti este tiempo. Te he extrañado mucho este tiempo. me acostumbré a tu presencia -Acá nosotros también. En parte por eso creo que se fueron Ikki, Hyoga y Shiriu, no soportan la idea de la pérdida de un compañero -De eso también te quería hablar- dijo Seiya bastante serio -¿Qué cosa? -Ayuda a Shun, está muy mal. Tú no estás aquí durante el día, pero pasa prácticamente todo el día encerrado en su habitación -Él cree. -Sé perfectamente lo que cree, por eso debes ayudarlo, porque es falso. Nada de lo que se cree culpable es verdad. ¿Te puedo confiar eso? -Claro, Seiya  
Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más... -A eso venía- dijo Seiya -A eso y a despedirme de ti -¿Qué? -Saori, hay algo que nunca te dije y que de verdad me arrepiento. Vine a decírtelo para poder estar tranquilo La diosa miró al caballero de Pegaso, sus ojos reflejaban algo extraño, una extraña luz que Saori no supo identificar. Seiya se arrodilló a su lado -No aguantaba las ganas de verte así de hermosa, tranquila, contenta. Ahora estoy más tranquilo -¿Eso era? -No- dijo Seiya -Mira Saori. seré directo- dijo, y suspiró ruidosamente, tomando sus manos entre las de él -En el momento que volví de Grecia, me di cuenta que la relación entre ambos había cambiado, ya no era la misma que cuando niños. En un comienzo pensé que era porque te tenía rencor de lo ocurrido con Seika. pero no. Algo nuevo nació dentro de mi, que hacía que te protegiera con mayor fuerza, porque si algo te pasaba me moría. Saori, yo te amo, y sé que es tarde. Saori lo miró más sorprendida aún, completamente roja. No logró escuchar lo que Pegaso le seguía diciendo, su cerebro intentaba procesar ese "Saori, yo te amo." -¿Qué?- murmuró la chica -Sé que quizás. me excedí en el cariño, pero tenía que decírtelo. -Seiya, en ese caso yo también te voy a decir algo: yo también te amo. Estaban contentos y tristes; lo primero porque estaban contento de haberse dicho lo que sentían, y lo segundo porque ya era demasiado tarde. Aún así, Seiya se acercó a ella lentamente y le dio un tierno beso, en donde le demostró todo su cariño  
Promete que serás feliz,  
  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
  
y así, sólo así,  
  
quiero recordarte.  
  
Así, como antes,  
  
así, adelante,  
  
así, vida mía,  
  
mejor será así. Al separarse, ambos sonreían -Te ves tan hermosa sonriendo, apuesto que hace tiempo que no lo hacías -Adivinaste. -Saori, júrame que serás feliz -¿Qué?, Seiya. es algo difícil de cumplir. sin ti. -Saori.- dijo el muchacho -Eres preciosa, no debes echarte a morir, que eso fue lo que evité yo ese día. Por favor, para ti la vida está recién empezando. en una de esas te enamoras otra vez- Saori lo miró escéptica -Estoy hablando en serio, prométeme que a tu primer hijo le pondrás Seiya -Seiya. -Vamos, promételo.- suplicó -es para ti, tu vida recién comienza. Como diosa deberías salir adelante -Es difícil. -Nadie ha dicho lo contrario, pero si no lo intentas nunca lo lograrás. Piensa que al menos Shun puede ayudarte, él estará complacido en hacerlo. Vamos, Saori -Está bien, te lo prometo -No pareces convencida. -¡Bien!, ¡te juro que seré feliz! -¡Así me gusta!  
Ahora debes descansar,  
  
deja que te arrope como años atrás.  
  
¿ Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar? -Bien, ahora debes descansar, está amaneciendo -¿Qué?, ¿tan luego? -Claro, ¿nunca has oído que en lo sueños el tiempo es distinto? -Sí -Ven- le dijo Seiya tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a ponerse de pie -Ahora dormirás La llevó a la cama y la dejó acostada, se sentó en el borde después de arroparla -¿Volveré a verte, Seya?  
Tan sólo me dejan venir  
  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.  
  
Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir. El chico sonrió -Claro, Saori- dijo -sólo en sueños -Al menos es algo- dijo la diosa, sonriendo -Claro.- Seiya la volvió a besar, al separarse. -Ya debo irme, Saori. Recuerda que te amo -Siempre, nunca lo olvidaré -Más te vale, porque si no, vengo a jalarte los pies en la noche -Como digas- dijo riendo Saori  
Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más... -Sé fuerte, Saori, nunca te des por vencida, recuerda que me lo prometiste  
  
-Siempre lo recordaré, descuida  
  
-Y cuida a Shun  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
-Y.  
  
-Ya Seiya, ¿no podríamos hablar de otra cosa?  
  
-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?, ya te dije todo lo que quería  
  
-Entonces vete- dijo Saori un poco molesta  
  
-¡Ya!, no deberías actuar así, Saori, terminarías con un cargo de conciencia horrible al pensar que te has enojado con un muerto  
  
-Tienes razón. bueno, tú ganas  
  
-Bien, resumiendo la noche de hoy (que ha sido bastante productiva): quedamos en que vivirás feliz el resto de tu vida.  
  
-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil  
  
-Nadie ha dicho que es imposible, y aunque no lo creas yo también he sufrido, porque si no te das cuenta, en cierta forma yo también los perdí a ustedes. pero he conocido a harta gente allá, es otro tema, lo sé, pero alivia el dolor  
  
-Lo sé, Seiya  
  
-Sigo: recuerda que debes hablar con Shun, y cuídalo.  
  
-Pareces Ikki.  
  
-Hablo en serio, en la última batalla me di cuenta que ese "niñito" guardaba muchas cosas dentro de su persona.  
  
-Bueno, si tú lo dices  
  
Seiya se acercó a ella, y le tomó la mano  
  
Ahora te toca a ti,  
  
Sólo a ti,  
  
Seguir nuestro viaje.  
  
-Ahora Saori, me debo ir, ya sé que cumplirás tus promesas, o si no ya sabes lo que te pasará.  
  
-Claro que lo sé, Seiya  
  
-Bueno, nos vemos, amor  
  
-Adiós, Seiya, y mándales saludos a todos por allá  
  
-En su nombre, mi señora  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Seiya se alejó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Una luz muy fuerte le cubrió completamente, y antes de desaparecer, le lanzó un beso a Saori, con  
gestos.  
  
Se está haciendo tarde,  
  
tendré que marcharme.  
  
En unos segundos vas a despertar...  
  
Despertó sobresaltada, era un nuevo día, y afuera los pájaros cantaban armoniosamente.  
  
¿Fue un sueño?. ¡Qué importaba!, Seiya sentía lo mismo que ella y eso era lo importante, a pesar de que había muerto. Se levantó animosa, había hecho promesas que iba a cumplir, y empezaría ayudando a cierto chico que vivía con ella, unos cuantos cuartos más alejados, pero en la misma casa.  
  
FIN 


End file.
